


ghost

by Precipice



Series: i will gaze into the darkness just to see you [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, turns out force ghosts make decent night lamps, who'da thunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precipice/pseuds/Precipice
Summary: “It’s okay, kid. You’re okay.”[ a vignette ]





	ghost

There is no place for souls and no time for dreams here, where the Order reigns supreme – only cogwheels and procedures are allowed to exist.

Because where there are no souls, there is no guilt; and where there are no dreams, there is no hope.

***

And yet.

***

Luke Skywalker’s ghost watches over Kylo Ren’s slumber.

(Like the uncle should have watched over his nephew.)

(Like the teacher should have watched over his student.)

He is having a nightmare again.

(He is having a nightmare always.)

Tonight, Kylo Ren lies perfectly still. Almost like a statue. Almost like a corpse. Only his eyes move beneath their heavy lids, as if struggling to rip them open.

Tonight, it is Starkiller’s turn to haunt him.

His entire body twists and turns when he dreams of the temple, fighting against enemies long-dead and never-born. His lips move when he dreams of Han Solo – there are no words, but what he mouths against the cool air can be interpreted as either a curse or a prayer. His right hand twitches when he dreams of the girl, spurred by an instinct deeper than fear and stilled by a lesson older than love.

He cries when he dreams of his mother – he sobs himself awake, and Luke Skywalker wonders if it is possible for a dead man to die a second time.

***

Not yet.

***

Kylo Ren’s nightmares are finally his own, and this should not be a solace but it is, because now Ben Solo can finally wake up.

(How long has it been?)

(How much longer will it be?)

Luke’s ghost leans over Ben’s bed.

(How long since we fell?)

The ghost’s hand finds his nephew’s brow.

(How much longer before we rise?)

The skin is a bit warmer than Luke thinks it should be, but the hair is just as soft as he remembers.

Ben opens his eyes. Blinks. Stares.

“It’s okay, kid. You’re okay.”

Ben swallows. Nods. Closes his eyes.

***

There is no place for cogwheels and no time for procedures here, where the Force reigns supreme – only souls and dreams are able to exist.

Because where there are souls, there is life, far beyond death; and where there are dreams, there is a future, far beyond the past.

**Author's Note:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> come talk 2 me about ur luke & ben feels


End file.
